


Addicted to the Thrill

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't stay away. They're each others' drug of choice. An addiction that no rehab can cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to the Thrill

 

It was dangerous affair, they both knew it, but still they couldn't stop themselves both were in far too deep. Their couplings began like most horrible cliché office romps which included a quick dirty pounding against a wall or two and even once against Miranda's desk but as the weeks went by the encounters escalated. Now, what was once mundane rough sex had metamorphosed into volatile and wild sessions that were borderline animistic, leaving their bodies married with bloody scratches and deep ugly bruises.

It was an intoxicating cocktail of pleasure and pain that neither women could refuse.

* * *

A mixture of sex, sweat, and cigarette smoke saturate the entire hotel room giving the area an almost overwhelming musky scent that contrasted dramatically with its sheer lavishness. On the floor, various articles of expensive clothing lay in perfectly aligned piles leading straight to an enormous bed in the centre where two naked women lay, one with dark hair whom laid upon her back whilst the other with snowy white coff straddled her.

Miranda aligns the white power along a taut alabaster abdomen with the utmost care but to her dismay a slight shake disheveled it. Pursing her lips, she whips her head upward and narrows her eyelids in warning. "Be still, Andréa."

The brunette gives her a sheepish look. "I can't help it; it tickles."

Sapphires roll heavenward. "Well, you could at least try."

"Yes, Miranda." The girl quipped earning yet another glare before the other woman turns her attention back to the tedious task of arranging the powder.

Satisfied with her work, Miranda picks up a nearby rolled hundred dollar bill then leans forward and snorts the line of coke from Andréa's stomach in one clean sweep. The girl bites her bottom lip inwardly quarreling with the urge to squirm.

Miranda leans upward making delicate snorts while wiping her nose. She can taste the bitter powder in the back of her throat numbing its way down. She swallows thickly, waiting as it begins to take effect which never takes very long. And sure enough her heart rate picks up, endorphins began kicking in, and pupils dilate, she glances down at the brunette and grins wickedly.

"You missed to some." Andy points out, looking down at her stomach and arching her back for reference.

Miranda follows her line of vision to the residue of white powder left over then smirks. "So I have." She reaches down then cheekily swipes an index finger through it before bringing her finger to those thin pink lips and rubbing it on her gums. The numbing tingling effect is almost instant and she couldn't help but move her lips around at the odd feeling.

"What do you want tonight, Miranda?" Andy bucks her hips for reference.

Miranda glares downward at her which truth be told looks quite frightening with her pupils blown to the size of dimes. "Don't be cheeky, Andréa. You know very well what I want."

A Cheshire cat grin spreads across Andy's full lips like molasses. Oh, she knows. She knows all too well.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Andy sat astride Miranda, with those long coltish legs on each side of the writhing woman, her upper body leaned forward, she had one hand between Miranda's thighs pumping quick smooth strokes while the other was firmly wrapped around an elegant throat.

Miranda moaned wantoningly, always up for the game. The newest high. She loved being helpless and at the brunette's mercy. She needed it. Craved it. Had to have it. Nobody knew her like Andréa and frankly nobody probably ever will. So she demanded every once of the girl she could get.

"Harder." She wheezed, gritting her teeth and looking the woman dead in the eyes with flashing sapphires that screamed; I dare you.

Chocolate eyes darkened to nearly onyx and plump crimson lips tugged into a wicked smirk, Andy tightened her grip just a little bit more, nearly cutting off the air supply completely. Miranda's back bowed, pink lips gaped, she squeezed her eyelids tightly shut watching as colorful starbursts explode.

She could feel the blood rushing through her veins and hear her heartbeat thundering deep within her heaving chest. Her breath was raspy, and darkness begin to seep into the edges of her vision. It was becoming harder to concentrate on anything except the overwhelming pleasure.

Feeling slick muscles clench hard around her fingers, Andréa grinned knowingly. "Maybe, I should just let you come. Would you like that?" She curled her fingers a bit hitting that sweet spot that never failed to send a jolt of pleasure through the older woman. "Or maybe, I should do the whole world a favor and;" She squeezed harder cutting off the older woman's airway completely and placed her thumb upon a throbbing bundle of nerves."end the devil's reign right here" The thumb begin to make tight circles right where the woman needed it the most."right now."

Miranda thrashed against the girl's hold as an earth shattering climax and the need for oxygen clashed sending waves upon waves of pleasure crashing over her. It was then on the verge of unconsciousness that Miranda concluded if she were to die in this very moment that at least her end would be met in happiness.

Minutes or was it hours later, Miranda awoke to the feel of fingers combing through her hair. Confused and slightly disoriented she shrank away from the touch but as she did so she heard the unmistakable sound of a feminine giggle nearby. "Well, hello there sunshine. I thought I'd lost you there for a second or two."

"If I recall correctly, I believe you did." She winced at both the rawness in her throat and the smoker's tone her voice.

The girl merely giggled louder then turned and reached over to slid something from the nightstand. Turning over back over, she revealed to Miranda a small beautifully crafted gold and crimson glass pipe along with an orange lighter.

Miranda pursed her lips. "Marijuana? Really, Andréa? How very hippyish of you."

"Hush you, you've done had your fun now it's my turn." The brunette grinned mischievously before bringing the preloaded pipe to puckered lips and lighting the contents inside the bowel.

She breathed the intoxicating smoke in deeply and let her eyelids flutter closed. After a few heartbeats she exhaled, smoke curling up from plump crimson lips in the air above. It wasn't very often they indulged in this sort of manner, but sometimes they both needed to unwind.

Taking another hit, Andy tilted her head back, her body sagging bonelessly as muscles begin to loosen. To her side, Miranda watched onward with blown pupils. Andréa smoking no doubt about it was one of the sexiest things she had the pleasure of witnessing.

"You sure don't want any?" Andy offered, waving the pipe above the other woman's line of vision.

Miranda merely shook her head. Cocaine and marijuana never mixed well. She learned that the hard way in the summer of sixty nine when she spent nearly an entire night emptying her guts out on an narrow stretch of highway. Bloody Nigel, she never forgive him for that. Oh you got to try these two together, Miriam. Bah she made a mental note to double his work load come Monday morning.

Having had quite enough, Andy tossed the lighter precariously aside and breathed back out the huff of breath she'd been holding in. After a moment, the pipe followed in its wake. Sighing in utter contentment she settled in once again, eyes half-lidded, muscles like butter, the music in the background slowly seeping into her ears. It was Lynyrd Skynyrd's Simple Man which oddly enough fit perfectly with the atmosphere.

"Miranda."

"Yes, darling?"

"Do something to make me feel good." Andy requests, her voice soft almost child-like.

"As you wish." Miranda whispers immediately beginning to slide down that lithe body leaving behind a blazing trail of kisses from Andy's sternum to just below her navel. "Oh my darling, you are so wet for me." Miranda practically growls before dipping her head down to touch her tongue to the small patch of brown curls between Andy's thighs.

"Miranda." Andy breathes and the older woman shivers at the sheer desperation in that sweet voice. Miranda knew if pushed enough that her Andréa would beg but now was not the time so she took pity on her, teasing Andréa's clit for just a little longer, with each pass of her tongue until she could suck on it.

Andy gasps, bowing her back, she begins moving her hips slightly as Miranda works her tongue over her wet folds, touching the very tip to Andréa's clit she flutters over it like a butterfly's wing and delights when she hears Andréa gasp. It was such a wonderful sound that Miranda just had to hear it again. So she did it repeatedly and longer until Andy was writhing nearly sobbing in pleasure beneath her. But it just wasn't enough.

Never enough for such greedy girl. Miranda smirked. She knew what Andréa needed. What Andréa craved. What Andréa desired and she was going to give it to her.

She sensually slid a hand up the inside of her thigh, until she could touch the heat at her centre with her fingertips. Andy tensed, hips arching up, her body aching for more and Miranda didn't disappoint her, pushing two fingers into Andy's body she relished in the scorching heat and tight slick muscles wrapping around her digits.

"God, yes!" Andy practically screeched, moving her hips in time with the movement of the fingers but the girl nearly screamed when Miranda begin to suckle gently on her clit.

Andy was close, her whole body humming and the muscles within her were tightening as was the spring deep within her abdomen. Sensing the climax within reach, Miranda slid her fingers out just long enough to add a third one before slamming them back in and picking up the pace until she was pounding into Andy's core.

Sweat dripping down her temples, Andy moaned, bucking her hips restlessly. "Miranda! Oh God! Please!" Deciding that the brunette had suffered enough, Miranda took the bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked hard.

Andy suddenly jerks, freezes, and comes in a gush of wetness, pulling tight around the fingers still pumping within her in rhythmic pulses, she screams in pleasure.

Miranda smiles around her throbbing clit when she feels her hand get saturated in Andy's essence. She pulls back leaving only her fingers there as she milks every last shock and shudder from the girl.

Finally after a while, when Andy is calm enough, she slides her fingers out. Andy lets out a sigh at the movement, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she grasps a hold of Miranda's hand and brings it to her face before wrapping those full lips around cum fingers. She slides her tongue between them tasting her cum.

"You naughty little wench." Miranda quips then crawls up the bed and slumps against Andy's chest. The brunette wraps an arm around the older woman pulling her close. "But you love it when I'm naughty."

Miranda hums seemingly not paying attention as she draws unknown pictures on Andy's stomach. Andy slaps her arm playfully before yawning a jaw cracking yawn.

"Sleep, darling? I thought young people were supposed to have boundless energy." She couldn't help but tease.

"Oh shut." Andy mumbles, sleeps tendrils already dragging her down past the point of no return. Miranda rolls her eyes heavenward but remains silent and snuggles closer to the now slumbering brunette.

Yes, some would argue that their 'relationship' was all but doomed from the start. That they were like throwing gasoline near an open blaze, it was just a matter of time before something bad happened.

But in moments like this where they lay snuggled together with the world at a distance. Andy crude piece of advice rang steadily in both their minds.

Fuck everybody else.


End file.
